Zanki (A.R. World)
is Zaomaru Zaitsuhara's incarnation from Kamen Rider Decade. Zanki He has the ability to transform into , who is master of the guitar-based Ongekidō , stationed at a dojo. He is Ibuki's rival and thus their schools are sworn enemies. Zanki and his entirely male student body wear karate gi; Zanki's gi is black and he wears a black haori over it. After being convinced by his student to give the idea of allying the three schools a chance, he steps down as mentor in favor of Todoroki. He later joins the fight without his "mask" against the Bakegani, wielding his Retsuzan. Forms Oni Form * Rider Height: 220cm * Rider Weight: 161kg Ability Perimeters: * Punching Power: 70t * Kicking Power: 80t * Maximum Jump Height: 100m * Maximum Running Speed: 100m/3.5s * Finisher Power: 90t In this form, Zanki is a bronze demon that looks like Todoroki. To become this form, Zanki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Oni form. Zanki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Zanki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Henshin Kigen Onka * Device Type: Henshin Bracelet * Other Forms: None Like Todoroki's, this is worn on Zanki's left arm like a bracelet. The is worn on the wrist, plucking the small chords sends out special sound waves which gives Zanki the ability to transform into an Oni. After plucking the cords, he places it in front of his forehead forming an Oni face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms. In addition, the Onka can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. : Zanki's Ongeki Weapon is the Ongeki Shingen Retsuzan. Attaching the Ongekishin Zantetsu onto the Retsuzan while in its "blade attacking mode" forms the Retsuzan's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Retsuzan into the Makamou, Zanki utilizes Sound of Purification by playing into his guitar. Zanki's Retsurai and Raigō were given to Todoroki when he retired. : Zanki attaches this to his weapon to turn it into a guitar for his Ongeki Zan Raiden Zanshin. When not in use, it is usually lodged into the Oni belt buckle. Attacks * : Charging himself with power, Zanki does an electric-powered punch that paralyzes all organs of any Makamou he is in battle with. * : Forms claws from his hands to stab and slash at Makamou. OnGeki Finishers : Zanki stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou and changes is into its guitar form. He begins playing the guitar as fast as he can, causing electricity to flow from his body into the body of the Makamou, slowly causing its organs to expand and eventually explode. Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the are shikigami on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms and disk forms like origami, and can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Todoroki uses. * : It can function best underwater where it is able to travel up to speeds of nearly mach 1. * : This disk animal has the special function of video recording images and sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic and suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong and delivers a power punch for attack, and it's because of this that it can also guard and protect victims from danger. * : The upgrade version of Azure Wolf. Trivia *Unlike the original Zanki, this Zanki seemed in good condition, so he didn't have Weakened Zanki statistics and his statistics remains normal.